


Любовь и ёжики

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Джиму очень нравится мелдинг.





	Любовь и ёжики

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо **оку** за прелестную иллюстрацию!

Было весело! Да что уж там, было чертовски весело! Боунс, как ни крути, — самый лучший друг. Такого счастливого дня рождения на джимовой памяти вообще не было. Никогда, даже в детстве. Тем более, в детстве. Неужели ещё недавно он порывался уйти из Флота и запрещал Боунзу предпринимать хоть какие-то шевеления по поводу прибавления Дж. Т. Кирку ещё одного года? Как будто это было сто лет назад.

Джим взял ещё бокал шампанского и добродушно подмигнул Паше, который активно флиртовал с инопланетной прелестницей. Растёт достойная смена, с гордостью подумал Джим. Есть кому доверить налаживание межвидовых связей, раз уж сам капитан в некотором смысле ушёл на покой. Когда у него последний раз с кем-нибудь было? Джим задумался, пытаясь припомнить... Взорванная Сулу хлопушка окатила его конфетти.

― Потанцуем? ― перекрикивая шум, спросил невесть откуда появившийся Боунз, схватил его за руку и потащил на танцпол. ― Давай, несостоявшийся адмирал, покажем им класс!

Джим залпом допил шампанское и едва успел избавиться от бокала, как Боунз цапнул его за талию, словно какой-нибудь Ретт Батлер, а Джим ― чёртова Скарлетт О’Хара, и закружил, топчась по обуви и не попадая в такт музыке.

Смеялись все: лейтенанты, энсины, команда мостика. Даже Спок слегка приподнял уголки губ.

Вспомнил! Джим вспомнил: у него никого не было с того долбаного случая на Нибиру, когда Спок... Боунз схватил его за бёдра, крутанул и подбросил. Джим взметнул руки вверх, изображая лицом демоническую страсть, а ногами ― подобье шпагата. Смех уже заглушал музыку. Снова оказавшись в твёрдых руках Боунза, Джим отыскал взглядом Спока. Как, чёрт побери, здорово, что тот передумал уходить! Конечно, это не значит, что… Взгляд Джима перетёк на стоящую рядом со Споком Ухуру, и улыбка слегка потускнела. Тут грянул финальный аккорд, Боунз толкнул Джима на подставленную руку, тот картинно прогнулся, почти доставая волосами до пола, и замер. Зал взорвался бурей аплодисментов. Боунз церемонно поднёс пальцы Джима к губам, но не коснулся, а только сделал вид, что целует, затем оба они поклонились, а спустя пять минут Паша уже тащил всех куда-то демонстрировать свой сюрприз.

Пустующий складской отсек станции освещали разноцветные гирлянды, и двое энсинов ― парень и девушка ― реплицировали всем желающим роликовые коньки нужного размера. Здесь тоже играла музыка, а под потолком крутился, посылая по залу серебряные звёзды, зеркальный шар. Не слушая джимовых возражений, ему выдали коньки без очереди, и вот он уже неуклюже катился, вспоминая освоенные в детстве движения, по гладкому настилу, в крови играло шампанское, а на губах ― сияющая улыбка. Он быстро освоился, движения стали уверенными и ловкими; зал наполнялся катальщиками, но места хватало на всех. Джим чувствовал что-то наподобие эйфории: хмельное, сияющее ощущение беспечного счастья. Он представил, что катится не один. Что рядом, крепко держа за руку, синхронно движется Спок, и его чёрные, как ночь, волосы растрёпаны от полёта. Видение было так ярко, так вещественно, что реальность бы только мешала. Джим зажмурился… и на кого-то налетел. Испуганный и пристыженный, он открыл глаза и увидел Спока. Тот аккуратно поддерживал его за плечи и на первый взгляд выглядел абсолютно бесстрастным, но на второй ― слегка обеспокоенным и встревоженным.

― Прошу простить за вмешательство, но в противном случае вы бы столкнулись со стеной, капитан, ― произнёс он и, видимо, сочтя, что Джим не собирается падать, отпустил руки.

― Спасибо, Спок, ― Джим виновато улыбнулся.

Боже, как глупо ― вынуждать старпома брать на себя обязанности няньки из-за того, что Джиму пришла блажь об этом самом старпоме пофантазировать.

― Слишком много шампанского, ― со смешком заметила подъехавшая Ухура. ― Отдохни, капитан. ― И она показала на стоящую в противоположном конце зала скамью.

― Точно. Скамейка запасных, ― ухмыльнувшись, скаламбурил Джим. ― Ну, я пойду. Веселитесь.

И он одиноко и неторопливо покатил через пёструю толпу в сторону чёртовой скамейки, не забывая каждому улыбаться.

 

***

 

― Сэр?

Голос первого офицера наполовину выдернул его из райского блаженства.

― Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

О, да, боже, да! Волшебно! Фантастически! 

Но вслух ему хватило благоразумия сказать:

― Ага. Прости, я просто задумался.

Особенности их службы приветствовали иногда рабочее применение мелдинга. Например, как сейчас ― когда нужно было втайне от сингойцев-охранников придумать и согласовать план побега. Или как в прошлый раз ― когда Джиму удалось заглянуть в секретный архив дуварронцев, и помощь Спока требовалась, чтобы до мельчайших деталей извлечь из хлипкой человеческой памяти увиденное. Или как… Неважно. Главное, что, когда Спок хотя бы мимолётно погружался в его мысли, Джим испытывал настоящую эйфорию. Такую теплоту, хмель и порхание, какие не ощущал даже на том, самом лучшем своём, незабываемом дне рождения.

Даже послевкусие пьянило, не говоря уже о самом слиянии. А что, если параллельно ещё и заниматься любовью? Тогда Джима просто разорвало бы от наслаждения. Он вздохнул, понимая, насколько нереалистичны его мечты. Остатки эйфории стремительно упорхнули.

― Сэр? ― переспросил Спок тревожно.

Джим помотал головой, но не ответил, так как в эту секунду к их клетке подошёл вооружённый летающим ежом сингоец, и Джим хлопнул себя по бедру ― то был условный знак. Дальнейшее разыграли как по маслу в соответствии с составленным планом. Джим набросил на ежа куртку, не давая тому взлететь и плеваться ядом, Спок, деликатно держась за торчащее из-под куртки мягкое ухо, коснулся его разума, и, пока он убеждал ежа выступить на стороне добра, оставшийся безоружным сингоец тихо похрюкивал, что означало для их вида глубокую и внезапную печаль.

 

***

 

Ах, если бы Спок не был таким деликатным! Если бы он не загораживался от личных переживаний Джима, обмениваясь во время мелдинга лишь профессиональной информацией! В самом деле, не мог же Джим подойти к Споку и признаться в любви, тем более, что у того была девушка и более или менее стабильные отношения. Но если бы Спок узнал сам, случайно, и если бы вдруг оказался заинтересован… Джим зажмурился, представляя, как смягчится лицо коммандера, как нежно пробегутся подушечки его длинных пальцев по лицу, как заденут губы, не зная, что те готовят ловушку… И Джим затянет их в рот, эти дивные бледные пальцы, запретные, словно сахарные леденцы, и Спок задышит часто и возбуждённо, а Джим накроет вторую руку коммандера, которая никак не ожидала такого коварства, и примется жадно ласкать все её холмики, ложбинки и впадинки… Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! У него встал! А Джим, между прочим, на мостике и при исполнении!

Изобразив на физиономии сосредоточенное внимание, он согнулся в три погибели, положив на проблемную область падд и делая вид, что его с невероятной силой занимает переданная Споком информация о спектрах излучения ближайших звёзд. Вообще-то, это были самые банальные звёзды ― несколько красных карликов и один белый гигант, не интереснее стального настила палубы или рекомендаций командования касательно правил высадки на планеты.

― Сэр? ― переспросил Спок. 

― Следуем тем же курсом, ― бодро, но слегка невпопад ответил Джим и сфокусировался на Кинсере, который за каким-то хреном явился на мостик. 

Минута тщательного созерцания Кинсера ― и стояк был побеждён.

 

***

 

― Спок!

― Да, капитан?

― Знаешь, я тут подумал, что для большей эффективности нам следует обсуждать корабельные дела не вербально, а тактильно.

Спок остановил на нём немигающий взгляд.

― Я не понимаю, капитан.

― Мелдинг. Так быстрее. Попробуй.

― Но в данный момент на повестке нет срочных и требующих обсуждения дел.

― Как нет? А жалобы энсина Сироткиной на поломку робота-уборщика?

― Вы действительно хотите…

― Да, да, да! Приступай. Нельзя терять ни секунды: каюта энсина зарастает грязью, а офицерский состав преступно попустительствует.

Джим увидел, как взлетает ладонь старпома, и не смог удержать стон предвкушения.

 

***

 

От постоянной улыбки болели губы, но вилокрылые акипоты по данным, оставленным предыдущей экспедицией, очень хорошо на неё реагировали, потому что для их собственной анатомии растянутый в оскале рот означал физическую невозможность резко сжать ядовитые железы и выстрелить ядом.

Это были те самые ежи, с одним из которых, наёмником сингойцев, Спок установил контакт в сингойской тюрьме. Этот разумный вид оказался не прочь примкнуть к Федерации, и Джим, пользуясь случаем и с одобрения адмиралов, уже подписал от имени Федерации все требуемые документы. Оставалось досидеть небольшую вечеринку, и дело, как говорится, в шляпе.

Ёжик-распорядитель пиршества поставил на середину настила, вокруг которого они трапезничали, глубокий таз, и фырканье хозяев вместе с трескотнёй универсального переводчика стихли. Джим улыбнулся, на этот раз искренне ― интуиция подсказывала, что совместная дегустация зеленоватого пойла станет чем-то вроде финального аккорда, залога вечной дружбы и прочее, и прочее, и прочее.

Распорядитель принялся, начиная с главаря ёжиков и его присных, наполнять черпаком миски. Когда он подошёл к Джиму, педантичный Спок провёл над напитком трикодером. Свободная рука взлетела к виску капитана.

Тот зажмурился от удовольствия, смакуя каждое мгновение кайфа.

«Вам не следует этого пить».

«Да ладно, Спок! Такие честные морды. Неужто подсыпали яду?»

«Отравляющие вещества отсутствуют. Проблема в индивидуальной реакции вашего организма. Жидкость содержит сильнейший аллерген. Вероятность наступления анафилаксии в вашем случае — девяносто девять и девяносто три сотых процента».

Это мой шанс, подумал Джим.

― Да здравствуют вилокрылые акипоты! ― выкрикнул он под радостное ликование хозяев и залпом осушил свою миску.

 

***

 

― Бронхоспазм, отёк лёгких, гипотония, ― доносился откуда-то сверху торопливый, прерывистый голос Спока, пока Джим безуспешно пытался вдохнуть, цепляясь слабеющими пальцами за брюки старпома. ― Возвращение на корабль возможно не ранее, чем через час. Простите, Джим, но я вынужден это сделать, ― и горячая рука коснулась капитанского виска.

Да! Да!!! Сработало, подумал Джим, отключаясь.

 

***

 

Дышать было божественно, жить ― тоже, но ощущать в своём разуме связь ― тёплую, надёжную, желанную ― было в миллион раз лучше. Счастье, удовлетворение, восторг, которые испытывал Джим, не поддавались описанию. Один только пакостный комарик попискивал в мозгу, напоминая, что связь не могла быть надолго. Полученное нечестным путём, незаслуженное, незаработанное, ― пищал комарик голосом Фрэнка, но с интонациями Пайка, ― обязано отойти законному владельцу, в его случае ― Ухуре.

― Капитан… Джим… ― голос Спока, такой красивый, глубокий и нужный, звучал взволнованно.

― Спок! ― улыбнулся Джим, чувствуя, как от произнесённого имени по всему телу пробегает волна.

― Вы… вы в самом деле…

«…любите меня?» ― понадеялся Джим. 

Да! Да! Да! Всем сердцем! И кажется, что всю жизнь!

Но Спок произнёс другое:

― …выпили церемониальный напиток акипотов…

― Вилокрылых акипотов, ― поправил Джим.

Неточность в формулировке выдавала невероятную степень волнения первого офицера.

― …зная, что из-за ионной бури телепортация на «Энтерпрайз», где вам могла быть оказана медицинская помощь, не возможна в течение часа?

― Да, я был в курсе, ― легко согласился Джим.

― Вы также знали, ― до боли сжимая его руку, продолжал Спок, ― что высылка шаттла невозможна по той же причине?

― Да, ― прошептал Джим, жмурясь от удовольствия.

― И высыпали таблетки, которые дал вам доктор Маккой, в унитаз, а гипоспрей намеренно оставили в тумбочке?

― Да, ― признался Джим, не сдерживая улыбки.

― Вы заранее планировали вызвать у себя приступ?

― Скажем так, надеялся. Редко какой приём обходится без аллергенной дряни.

Брови Спока давно уже скрылись за границей чёлки.

― Вы… вы так хотели, чтобы я установил с вами связь, что готовы были ради этого умереть? Вы же понимаете, что не было никакой гарантии! Что партнёр по узам ― не бог и даже не лекарь, что существует не так уж много ситуаций, когда связь позволяет спасти? ― неверяще переспросил он.

Должно быть, вулканскому разуму трудно было допустить существование подобных идиотов.

― Ну, оно стоило риска.

Даже если через долбаный час всё закончится, добавил Джим про себя.

― Вы… вы поступили крайне непрофессионально, безответственно и…

― …Глупо, я знаю.

Хватка на запястье сделалась крепче, грозя переломить.

― Ты никогда так больше не сделаешь.

― Полегче, тхайла, ― слово вырвалось само, но Джим каким-то непостижимым образом понял его значение. Понял уже после того, как произнёс.

Спок, вздрогнув, отвёл руку. Она дрожала.

― Простите, капитан… Я…

― Не сердись, ― примирительно попросил Джим. ― Старый Спок в разговоре со мной как-то обмолвился, что они с его Кирком были связаны, и что связь неоднократно спасала обоим жизнь, вот я и понадеялся... Кстати, ты интересовался причиной его смерти?

― Признан мёртвым, исчезнув внутри пространственно-временной аномалии, ― автоматически проговорил Спок;  
его лицо выражало запутанный клубок эмоций.

― Я верю, что он жив, а ты?

― Я тоже жив, ― как-то странно и невпопад ответил Спок, опускаясь рядом с Джимом на траву, беспомощно, словно спущенный мяч.

― …Но почему? ― спросил Спок после долгого молчания, во время которого Джим блаженно упивался новорожденной связью. ― Почему вы хотели, не считаясь с опасностью, оказаться связанным со мной?

― Ты телепат, Спок. И между нами эта волшебная, как выражается Боунз, мумба-юмба. Загляни в меня. Увидь. Прочти. Я ничего от тебя не скрываю.

Споку даже не понадобилось протягивать руку, связь словно бы зазвенела, зазолотилась и, как натянутая пружина, сжалась, бросая их друг в друга. Спок был так близко, так необычайно, невозможно, желанно рядом, и Джим не хотел ничего скрывать, о нет, наоборот ― он хотел срывать ― тайны, покровы, одежды…

С одеждами было, пожалуй, рано.

― Вы любите меня? ― тихо и изумлённо проговорил Спок.

Джим улыбнулся.

Так просто. Он так давно с этим жил. Пускай теперь и Спок.

Спок громко выдохнул. Длинные бледные пальцы, мелко подрагивая, зарылись в выгоревшую на солнцах траву.

Послышалось фырканье.

― Генерал Фштефень спрашивает, будете ли вы жить? Наша планета не хочет дипломатического скандала, ― перевёл автоматический переводчик.

― Буду, ― пообещал Джим.

― Вовсе не обязательно было пить ушуфак, тем более, если у вас слабое здоровье, ― продолжил ёж.

Джим поймал укоризненный взгляд Спока и даже бы проникся, если бы не эйфория, которую дарила их новообретённая связь.

― Мне нужно поговорить с Нийотой, ― пробормотал Спок, когда вилокрылый акипот упорхал.

Джим кивнул, улыбка на его лице увяла. Ухура была отличным товарищем: смелая, умная, она готова была отдать за него жизнь, как и он за неё. Но Спока? Спока она ему не отдаст.

― Вам что-нибудь надо? ― участливо спросил невесть откуда появившийся акипот.

― Воды, пожалуйста, ― попросил Джим.

― Не нужно, у меня есть, ― и Спок протянул ему собственную фляжку.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись. Связь засмеялась, запела, запрыгала от восторга ― во всяком случае, так показалось Джиму.

― Эта связь… ― он коснулся виска, ― наша ― она не мешает твоей связи с Ухурой?

― Мы не связаны с Нийотой, ― проговорил Спок, и Джима накрыло невероятной гордостью, каким-то неведомым доселе чувством исключительности, чуть ли не избранности, словно он какой-нибудь Гарри Поттер. Спустя секунду ему стало стыдно ― Спок связал их не по любви, а из чувства долга.

Сам Спок всё ещё выглядел растерянным.

― Спасибо, что вытащил меня, ― мягко поблагодарил Джим.

И тут ожили коммуникаторы. Ионная буря прекратилась.

 

***

 

Джим ждал, прижимаясь к двери собственной каюты. Наконец раздался стук.

― Спок! ― выдохнул Джим, распахивая дверь.

Он так долго ждал решения собственной участи! Ждал, пока их телепортировали, пока шагали по настоянию Боунза в медотсек, пока Боунз сканировал его, а затем Спока, ждал, пока они шли на мостик, пока кончится смена, пока обедали в столовой, ждал, пока возвращался в каюту и пока стоял, как последний дурак, подпирая дверь, ожидая, что в неё вот-вот постучат.

― Я поговорил с Нийотой.

― А, ― Джим опустил голову.

Связь можно разорвать, он знал это от старого Спока. Сейчас старпом скажет, что им срочно надо на Новый Вулкан. А может, он справится сам. Сейчас. И на этом всё. Насовсем.

― …Я ошибался, Джим, ― прошептал Спок. ― Я виноват перед вами обоими.

― Не понимаю. Ни в чём ты не виноват.

― Я принимал любовь за дружбу, а дружбу за любовь. То, что я испытываю к Нийоте, ― дружба.

Джим оторопело уставился на него. Но связь звенела, пела, золотилась и всячески подсказывала, что нет, Джим не ослышался.

― А то, что ты испытываешь, ко мне… ― непослушным, прерывающимся голосом начал он, но замолчал, всё ещё боясь ошибиться.

― Любовь, ― просто ответил Спок и беззащитно посмотрел в глаза.


End file.
